princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Pick-Up Contest
The Pick Up Contest is an event for the Japanese High School and Middle School 1st String. Prior to the U-17 World Cup, the head coach takes the tennis players to the beach, presumably in the US, and tasks everyone to pick up at least one girl. Those who failed would have to sample Akuto Mitsuya's Inui-Juice filled rice balls. This events runs from chapter 136 to 137 of the New Prince of Tennis manga. Participants High Schoolers #Hōō Byōdōin #Shūji Tanegashima #Duke Watanabe #Kazuya Tokugawa #Jūjirō Oni #Ryūji Ōmagari #Kimijima Ikuto #Atsukyō Tōno #Tsukimitsu Ochi #Juzaburō Mōri #Kanata Irie #Date Danji #Izou Hakamada #Nakagauchi Sotomichi Middle Schoolers #Keigo Atobe #Seiichi Yukimura #Kuranosuke Shiraishi #Genichiro Sanada #Jin Akutsu #Kintarō Tōyama #Marui Bunta #Shusuke Fuji #Masaharu Niō #Ishida Gin #Shuichiro Oishi #Eishirou Kite #Kirihara Akaya Results *High Schoolers who succeeded: Tokugawa, Ochi, Omagari, Tanegashima (although his method is considered cheating and is forced to eat Mitsuya's Meshi), and Kimijima. All the other high schoolers failed. *Middle Schoolers who succeeded: Marui, Kirihara, Niou, and Atobe. The rest of the middle schoolers failed. Quotes *''But I don't have 108 ways to pick up girls'' - Gin *''Those guys sure seem like they’d be popular….What do you think about this, Tokugawa?'' - Tanegashima *''It looks like it’ll be fun, Tanegashima-san.'' and You want to go home?" (to the girl he managed to pick up) - Tokugawa *''Hey, Girl!! You light my heart on fire! C’mon, baby!! - Oni *''So this is the level he’s at when he puts his life on the line.'' - Byodoin about Tokugawa's success *''Though I don’t really have any interest, I guess this is also a form of training.'' - Ochi *''Everyone, your movements are terrible.'' and You’re just like a Renault portrait. - Yukimura *''As long as I have my secret techniques, even picking up girls should be easy!'' - Sanada *''Hyahyahya! This is a devil’s wonderland!!'' - Kirihara *''Reminds you of all the naughty times, doesn’t it, boss…'' - Duke *''Since you’re all just a buncha middle school boys still sucking on your mommy’s tits, there’s no way you’d fare well in a pickup battle.'' - Tohno *''Bask in the light of the midsummer’s sun sun~ Lululu~Lu. Could someone help me rub some suntan oil on my back?'' - Kimijima & Niou *''Middle Schoolers aren’t ready to be picking up girls.'' and It can’t be…Me of all people…How can I not succeed at picking up chicks…This can’t be!! Just Kidding. - Irie *''Ahn, How about we settle this then.'' - Atobe to Irie *''Ecsta…Tea'' - Shiraishi *''Please be gentle, boss…'' - Oishi *''I'm taking your woman'' and Crumble in despair. - Byodoin Trivia *Akuto Mitsuya, Sadaharu Inui, and Renji Yanagi were serving Inui Juice to those who failed. *Fuji did not participate in the contest since he preferred to eat the Inui-Juice filled rice balls. *Mori did not participate either since he immediately passed out from the riceballs (he ate one without knowing the side-effects). *Kimijima picked up the most girls from out of the high school representatives. Atobe picked up the most out of the middle school representatives. Niou came second. Gallery Beginning Starting_Point.jpg|Starting point Mouri.jpg|Mouri tries the Akuto Meshi Gin.jpg|Gin's Quote Successes Tokugawa.jpg|Tokugawa Ochi.jpg|Ochi Omagari.jpg|Omagari Atobe.jpg|Atobe's mass success Duke.jpg|Duke Kimijima.jpg|Kimijima Kirihara.jpg|Kirihara Marui's_Pass.jpg|Marui Niou.jpg|Niou Tanegashima.jpg|Tanegashima's success but cheat Failures Oni.jpg|Oni Kintaro_Rejection.jpg|Kintaro Fuji's_Fail.jpg|Fuji Kite.jpg|Kite Yukimura.jpg|Yukimura Akutsu's_Fail.jpg|Akutsu Byodoin's_Fail.jpg|Byodoin's forcefulness Date.jpg|Date Gin_2.jpg|Gin Hakamada.jpg|Hakamada Irie.jpg|Irie Nakagauchi.jpg|Nakagauchi Sanada.jpg|Sanada Shiraishi.jpg|Shiraishi Tohno.jpg|Tohno Category:Event